Two In One
by Daydreamerabbi
Summary: First ever story so go easy on me. Honestly I'm just going to start somewhere and go from there :) (calzona strong)
1. Chapter 1

_*Arizona POV*_

* * *

As I'm walking along the sidewalk all I hear is different kind of noises. Im never outside barleybut with all the mess that's going on in my life I need some kind of breather. So a morning walk isn't to bad I look at all the people talking and laughing  
i wish I can be that happy. As I lay down on the grass and try to relax I hear this thud and a cry, " can you watch where u put your feet please?" And at that moment I sat froze it's like some trance because dam those legs and that beautiful caramel skin  
has me in a daze _fuck Arizona snap out of it and talk to her._ " I'm sorry I wasn't paying to much attention, really" _she really is beautiful..._ as Arizona started to stand up the stunning Latina was checking her out "it's fine" said the Latina  
" but nowall my coffee is on the floor and I honestly don't know how I'm going to survive for the next couple of hours" Arizona then realize this could be her shot so she took it and proceededto say "well if you don't mind ms...?"  
" Callio- Callie" said the Latina. " well I'm Arizona nice to meet you, I would like to make it up by taking u to get a brand new coffee your choice of store." _I hope she says yes Arizona thought. "_ There is this cute coffeeplace right aroundthe  
corner we can go there" said Callie. " sounds great! Let's get going" _maybe this morning isn't as bad after all..._

* * *

Please leave any comments or ideas on how you'll like this story to go! I have a few in mind but other ideas would be useful! 


	2. Chapter 2

* _Callies pov*_

* * *

"Hey! joe! Let me get another one and put it on my tab" Callie screamed over as she threw another shot of tequila down her throat. She had a rough week, in fact the only good thing that came out of her week was seeing that gorgeous blonde in

the park a few days back. But you see the way things are set up she didn't have any time to be dating, so she didn't accept the offer on having coffee _Stupid decision_ she thought but as night time was creeping in she decided to just go home  
/because she had a new patient tomorrow and she didn't want to be hungover in front of them. So as she was walking across the street from Joes to her house she couldn't help but wonder back to the blue eyed blonde. _Why is she stuck in my mind so dam much? What is it about her?!_

 _The next morning_..

 _"SHIT! I'm fucking late!" She screamed out while putting on her heels and pencil skirt._ It was around 8 am and her patient arrives at her office around 8:30 so she really didn't have anytime to fuck around. When she got there she

settled in. Torres was one of the best psychiatrist in the city of Seattle! Hell she knew she was a badass. "Hey Callie!" Chirped out the red head. Addison was pretty cool she's been aroundfor a while now. "Good morning

Addison, can you do me a favor and tell my patient I'm deeply sorry that I'm late but I'll need a few more minutes" she said while searching for some papers. "Sure will boss!" And with that she walked out. About 10 min later Callie

was speed walking to her room beating herself up for taking so dam long. "Good morning Ms. Robbins .." _funny last name she thought_ " I'm so sorry for the wait " she said as she sat down. But when she looked up

it's like she seen Michelle Obama. "It's okay we all have crazy mornings, coming from experience .." mentioned the blonde and in that moment Callie's cheeks turned like apples.

* * *

Another chapter finished! I hope you guys like where this is taking off! Don't forget to review your thoughts! :)


	3. Chapter 3

As she sat there stunned and speechless Callie didn't have the slightest thing to say to the blonde. So she did her best and ignored that she even crossed paths with her just a couple of days ago _a week exact but who's counting she chuckled " I'm sorry Ms.Robbins.." she looked at her through her glasses " Traffic was up the butt today. But besides that, we are here to talk about you not me" Arizona herself was just as stunned as the brunette was, luck was really on her side lately " Yes Dr. Torres " she smirked " I just need a couple of sessions I've been suffering from PTSD for quite a bit and it's getting worse as the nights pass" in all honesty it's been years since the death of my child happen.. " as I'm looking at your medical file it says that you have been in and out of the hospital for about a year now" While Callie kept queit she noticed a nervous habit Arizona had " There's no need to be nervous Ms. Robbins.." if anyone is nervous it should be me cause really how can someone this beautiful be so damaged?_

"Please call me Arizona" Callie smiled " Okay so let's get started just tell me some things about your self " as Arizona started talking she couldn't help herself on staring at her pink lips " and I've been working for Seattle fire and rescue for about 3 years now " she finished and as she finished she noticed the Latina staring at her " Dr. Torres? I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" _Really Callie? Staring that's how your going to lead this? "My apologies Ms-Arizona thank you for sharing that" fanning herself she couldn't stop staring at this woman's legs, lips, and her voice is just heaven. " It's no problem Dr.Torres" Arizona smiled and winked. Dimples?! Seriously the blue eyes couldn't be enough? "Look Arizona we need to keep this professional.." she said with eyes closed " who said I wasn't being professional Dr.Torres?" Arizona said as she crossed her legs revealing as much skin and she could "No disrespect but I wasn't the one staring for a hot min" dammit she has been caught up this woman is good.. to good. As the tension grew between them there was a knock at the door " Yes, come in!" Callie yelled out "Sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Torres there is a call waiting for you on line 3 it seems to be a woman calling to see if you two are still on for later on" the red head said. Woman? Hmm Arizona thought well at least now I know she's gay or maybe it could be a friend? Sooner then later she'll find out. She can't let this stunning, curvy Latina get away without knowing if she plays for the same team. "Thank you Addison! I'll call her back later". Not really she has better things to focus on right now " so where do we leave off Ms. Robbins.." Callie smirked knowing dam well Arizona wanted to be directed by her first name instead of her last._

* * *

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for the late update but school is back I hope u guys understand! I'll try to keep this story updated as fast as I can. And thank you to those who reviewed and for the new Fav/Follows. I'm taking this story slow I know but just wait on it :) keep them reviews coming it really helps a lot!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Arizona's POV*_

I can feel it again, I'm feeling alive and not just walking around empty. Honestly thank God for the park near by the house because if it wasn't for it I'd probably lose my mind. I feel like I'm no one in the world without my daughter beside me I don't have a reason to live. I don't have a reason to wake up in the mornings and move on with my day. I used to be such a cheerful person always happy wearing my heelys but now they're just in the closet collecting dust. The mornings are always the hardest because till this day I expect to wake up to the sound of my daughter in the living room enjoying some cartoons. And at nights it's a fight with myself because it always comes back to that afternoon.. on December 9th of 2002. It's a long time from now, it has been 5 years since my daughter has been in heaven. I don't really believe in God or anyone else for that matter but I like to believe that my little Alice is somewhere peaceful. I really hate this person I have become but I hope therapy helps. I need a release from all of this, I need an escape from my mind. As I'm walking back home I catch a glimpse of the gorgeous Latina across the street waiting on a cab _should I go walk over there? HELL YES._ Something about her just brings this warmth to me. What do I say? Should I even be walking over?? god I feel like I'm in high school again. " Well hello there _Dr.Torres"_ she said with a smirk and a flirtatious tone. _And there it was that smile and those brown eyes. "_ Hi Arizona it's nice to see you again, do you always walk around looking so dazzling?" _Is she flirting with me or does she want free coffee?_ Arizona laughs and continues on saying "Do you need a ride back home because trust me these taxis will not stop no matter how much you wave at them" Arizona then proceeds on taking her coffe and her groceries _where those there before? "_ So I'm guessing you're going to decide for me huh?" Callie smiles " Well you have no other choice Dr.Torres, follow me my place is not to far from here" the blonde replies " Geez dinner would be good before you take me up to your place" says Callie. _Funny Arizona thought " Now now Dr.Torres do you think it's would be appropriate to have you under me all night considering I'm your patient?" Callie then remembered what she said about being "professional" last week meanwhile turning red" Arizona laughs " I'm going to get my car and you can just hang around till then! Don't get to lost!" She goes out the door with a wink. Walking around the blondes place Callie noticed some drawings on the fridge and a picture of the blonde and a mini version of her, the resemblance is crazy! Same eyes, the dimples and the blonde hair wouldn't go unseen by anyone. I wonder if that's her niece? She thought. As she was going to pick up the frame Arizona comes in "Okay the car is all set! Ready to go?" She chirps. "Yes let's get going Ms.Robbins" she winked as she passed her to leave. Jesus this woman is unbelievably hot, not even hot she's sexy. Okay Robbins stop. "Where to?" She asks. "I live up north on 23rd ave and prince st." Whew being a psychiatrist has its perks. An hour later she's pulling up to a beautiful White House with blue window shutters and a stunning yard. " Trust me it's beautiful but it's lonely I only have one dog and that's about it" Callie mentions. She saw the look on the blondes face and immediately felt like she needed to explain her expensive house to her. She felt like the whole world judged her on this house. But who cares? Why do I care about what she thinks though? "Well she is a beauty Dr.torres" Arizona smiled. Not as beautiful as you Callie thought and hopefully didn't say out loud but it was to late as she heard a "thank you" from the blonde. If tomato's were red then consider her one. " Oooookay I'll see you later goodbye Ms.robbins" Callie shook her hand and she never wanted to let go of it I'm so weird she thought. "See you later calliope" but the Latina didn't have enough time to ask the blonde how she knew her full first name because In a blink of an eye the blonde was driving off In her nice Jeep. Arizona was something else the Latina thought.._

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy! I know this chapter is a little longer then the previous 3 I just couldn't stop :). Reviews are welcome! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_2 months later.._

I haven't heard from Arizona since I saw her ride off into the sunset. We have had several appointments and she canceled every time. I know it's wrong of me to go through patients files and I usually don't but something about her makes me want to break every rule there is. The Latina Rises up from her chair and goes into her car and goes to Arizona's house. As she knocks on her door she gets no answer.. she tries again.. and again .. and finally she's greeted by a brunette. She's what about 5'8? Long dark hair and dark brown eyes. _Geez Callie thought. She wouldn't be expecting someone else opening the door but why is she so surprised? It's not like her and Arizona were dating. She barley even knew Arizona! But for some reason it had sting just a little to see this tall brunette in one of Arizona's old Tees "Hi, I'm looking for Arizona is she here by any chance?" The brunette looked her up and down huh I might be shorter but don't let that fool you babe Callie thought to her self "I'm sorry no she isn-" she couldn't even finish it when She heard a very familiar voice "Callie!! What a nice surprise please come in" Callie was in awe with Arizona's appearance and it didn't go unnoticed by the brunette "Uhm" can she just leave already? "I'm sorry Callie, where are my manners. I'd like you to meet.." please don't say girlfriend or wife or anything other then a bootycall ".. Georgia" the taller brunette looked down at Arizona not so happy that she didn't introduce her to Callie as her girlfriend. Well they weren't really together just hooking up once in a while and going out to dance. Arizona felt the tension in the room and she didn't like it so she turned to the brunette and said " Didnt you have to go and meet up your parents? Here I'll help you out" the brunette was just standing there in shock she didn't know what to do. Callie was just enjoying what was happening and didn't hide it. As the brunette was leaving Callie sat down " Look Arizona I didn't mean to intrude but I haven't seen you in over 2 months and I just need to know what's going on?" Wait.. did that really just came out of her mouth? Arizona just looked at her with a smile in her eyes "I couldn't go back calliope" how he hell did she learn my real name? "Don't even ask" said the blonde before Callie could talk her down on how she knew her real name. "I couldn't go back because the whole time I was there I wanted to.." she paused "never mind I shouldn't say I don't even know if" don't know if what? I'm gay? Callie thought "Just tell me Arizona" Callie looked at her with pleading eyes " I couldn't go back because instead of talking about me and watching you write on your notepad, all I wanted to do was kiss you. And I know that's against the rules and everything but honestly Calliope I find you so utterly beautiful and I can't understand how anyone has snatched you up yet" Callie was silent and it was killing Arizona. Until she saw the curvy delicious Latina rise up from her red couch, walking towards her with the sexiest sway in her hips.. "Maybe no one has snatched me up yet because all this time I've had my eye on this blue eyed blonde with a smile that kills" this was dangerous they both thought.. did it get hot in here all of a sudden? Or was it just the heat between their bodies? Arizona couldn't help but lick her lips and Callie responded by taking one more step putting them face to face "So Ms, Robbins, tell me how exactly.." she couldn't hear anything but her heart pounding faster with each foot step Callie was taking towards her "How exactly what?" Arizona replied in a low horsed voice " How do you want me?"_

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update school has been kicking my ass, as usual! I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review :) remember this is your story I'm just writing it. So request are welcome! I was going to take it with a slow burn but I love me some action! Thank you for the favorites and follows! Appreciate you all.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

... _"how do you want me?"_

My breath hitches As soon as I heard those words come out of those plump lips. I was sitting there stunned and looking like a fool. I was frozen in my seat all I could think about is how delicious those curves look in those jeans. _How can someone dominate jeans and make them look that good? Arizona thought. She's unreal that dark hair her caramel skin that looks so tasty what is she doing to me? "Arizona?" I shake off the pool I have in between my legs and well.. "calliope" I say with a smile " I want you in the ways that you wouldn't even understand.. but I think it's best if I take you out on a date." I take a few steps toward her "a lady like you should be well taken care of " I lean in and whisper in her ear like a little kid " as much as I want to pick you up and lay you down on my counter to eat you up like the last piece of meal i will ever have in my life.." Calliope stops breathing for a second and it's like she's floating " I also want to spoil you first" Arizona then puts her hands on Callie's ass and leans in for a kiss a kiss that she can relive for the rest of her life. Moans were exchanged and tongues were in a battle by the time they separated to get some air both of them realized they went from the dinning room to the living room on the couch how the hell did we get here? Thought Arizona. As she pulled an inch away from Callie she felt alive again something she hasn't felt since well it's been a couple of years._ " _Listen to me Arizona"_ this caught the attention of the blonde _"I would Iove nothing more then to go out with you.."_ Callie paused _"but..?"_ Arizona said " _but the girl you had here well she wasn't so happy that you just introduced her to me by her name only."_ Arizona sighed ah yes Georgia. Georgia has been great to me she's helped me a lot with the death of Alice and just being there. The blonde thought. Arizona then pulled closer to Callie and grabbed her hand while saying _"calliope I don't know what you want to hear but this is how I'm going to tell you and trust me it's the truth. Me and Georgina we have history she was there for me when no one else was. But with you it just feels different and I'm not trying to go into detail because hell we haven't had our first date and I don't want you running off with all my emotions"_ they share a laugh _"but what I'm trying to say is that I'll break up with her but you have to give me some time to do it. We can raincheck on the date"_ Callie smiled and thought how can she be so lucky to find someone that's this honest? Really cause she could've just said some bullshit lie and dated the both of us if she wanted I mean look at her.. she could have anyone. " _Sounds like a deal Arizona. But just remember I won't be waiting forever so don't take your sweet ass time"_ Callie then winked and got up. " _I should be going I have an appointment in an hour and you don't live to close" Arizona then led her to the door and took her by the hand pulled her in kissed her one last time " alright pretty lady"_ Callie felt dizzy. She smiled and walked off leaving Arizona and her thoughts. "Now it's time to call Georgia and have a little talk" she said to herself

 **Reviews are welcomed! Sorry it took a while to post a new chapter but I've been a busy bee. You are welcomed to suggest on how this story should go. I got a question on PM talking about when I'll get to explaining Alice's death.. don't be impatient dear that chapter is coming! I also LOVE sex chapters so PM me anything you want me to put in! Hope you enjoyed this chapter loves.**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been 2 weeks since the last time I saw Callie. The amazing Callie I don't understand how I barley know her but there's this connection that I know I can't just ignore it. I just came back from Georgia's place and it didn't go so well she was really upset about the break up. Was it even a break up? I don't know we were barley together for 3 months. I met her In a tiny coffee shop she was waitressing we talked for hours but she couldn't come close on how me and Callie talk. It's like when Callie and I talk we know where things are headed which is weird but I don't mind it at all. I haven't texted her but I want our first date to be special I just don't know where to take her.. a nice dimmed restaurant sounds nice but it's so cliche. I want to do something big for her. _She thought all of this while sitting on her couch munching on some cereal watching the L word._

"And I'm just going through some things. I came here to you because i saw the great reviews on google" she laughed then noticed Ms. Torres was not paying attention to her at all "Helloooo? Great first I bore my husband and now my therapist?" With that Callie woke up from her day dream. " I'm sorry ma'am that was totally unprofessional. Now tell me about your marriage" as the patient was speaking Callie once again got into her head instead of the desperately patient in front of her. She just can't believe Arizona hasn't texted or called? It's been two weeks!! How could she now at least say something? Like "hey I'm doing good how are you?" Something at least. I'm not the type to be waiting for someone they wait for me! Hell im Callie Torrez people line up for me. " _He didn't want to marry me at first but the connection felt so strong and I convinced him I knew I shouldn't have but I was so in love with him. 3 years later he cheated on me with his assistant and now we're getting a divorce" alley finished talking " alright Ms. Sanchez I will see you on our next session."_ Callie got up and walked her to the door. Once she closed the door she heard a vibration coming from her desk. She immediately ran to her desk. Desperate much? She thought. When she looked at her screen it was a notification from Arizona. **Hi. I know I haven't really been In contact with you.** You think? Callie thought. **But everything calmed down with Georgia and now I wanna take this pretty lady out for dinner. So I'll be at your place around 8. -Xoxo** wow she's so cheesy she thought with a smile growing on her face. With that she got up and left to get ready for the evening that's ahead of her.

 **Later on that day..**

When she heard a soft knock at her door she took a final glimpse of herself in the mirror and I got to say I don't look TO bad. Hair is down in waves, a navy blue dress that teases the eyes in all the right places And heels that make her legs go on for miles. When she opened the door she met Arizona's eyes right away. "Wow.. Callie you look.. stunning" Callie's blush went 10x more pink. " you don't look to bad yourself darling" then she looked down to Arizona's outfit and said "did I really over dress?" Arizona was wearing this t shirt that made her boobs pop and those jeans? Those jeans so be illegal. " oh please, you didn't over dress you look amazing. It's my fault thought I didn't really say where we are going. Which is a surprise so turn around while I put this blind fold over your eyes" Callie did what she was told but didn't hold back on saying "you're not going to take me to some creepy house and leave me there are you?" Arizona cackled and Callie couldn't help but think how freaking cute that was.

 _20 minutes later.._

they pulled up and when callie stepped out the car with Arizona's help she felt her heel dig into the dirt. And she was about to fall over but then.. " Don't worry beautiful I got you" Arizona's arm was wrapped around her waist in a tight grip and it felt so good. Like if it was meant to be there "Oh you're bringing out the big guns out tonight huh?" Callie smirked. " let me just take them off" as she was reaching for her heel Arizona quickly stopped her "NO! I mean.. no please don't they look delicious on you" she said in a wispher. " okay then but I can't walk so we have a problem" Callie smiled wishing she could see Arizona. " not a problem that I can't fix" and Callie felt her whole body go up and in a second she realized Arizona was picking her up. "Sweet, charming and now strong??" Callie laughed " you're killing me Robbins" Arizona couldn't help but feel warm inside something she hasn't felt in a really long time.. she set her down and it felt like a blanket? It smelled nice it was a mixture of a nice candle and wood? "Stay still beautiful I'm going to take off the blind fold.." Arizona got up, got her flowers and went behind Callie untied the knot and got into position.. " oh.. Arizona.." Callie's voice broke just a tiny bit but she couldn't help but feel emotional at the sight she was seeing. Candles everywhere a basket in front of her with flowers spread and the view god the view. You could see the whole city. But she was missing something.. as she turned around she saw a even better view. Arizona was standing there with a bouquet of red roses in her hand looking as beautiful as ever. The moon couldn't compare with her beauty. Callie got up walked over to her, grabbed those cute cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss that both of them couldn't describe. "Thank you" Callie said "thank you thank you" Arizona smiled kissed her back and said "anything for you my lady" they sat down talked for hours about everything and anything. Drinked some wine but not to much.. and as they were laying down looking at the stars everything felt right. It felt as if they were doing this for years.

Alright my loves here is chapter 7!! My favorite one so far. I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to leave reviews. It helps a lot on knowing what you guys like/dislike!! Next chapter will be a time jump. Not to big though.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys!I'm finally back. I know after quite some time I was gone. When I first started writing I wasn't in a very good position in my life. I didn't have the time and I still don't, but I miss writing and now that I FINALLY have my life together, I would love to get back to writing. I want to post this little "notification", because I would honestly love some feed back on my current stories. I want to start up a new fresh one. Some suggestions would be lovely! 😊 I hope you guys out there still share the same passion I do for my Callie and Arizona.

Till next time.


End file.
